Shadow Dragon Of The Wind
by kellym01
Summary: What if Raimundo didn't truly return to the side of good and only tricked the monks into thinking he had and now he has what he wanted from them what will happen read to find out rated T because I'm paranoid I don't own Xiaolin Showdown
1. Chapter 1

Raimundo was thinking about the last few days when he was on the Heylin side with Wuya and he had to admit, he did like the idea of getting recognition for his efforts instead of just training and running after the next Shen Gong Wu. However, he didn't like how far Wuya went, she was destroying everything, she was turning the planet into a wasteland and who would want to rule over that.

The Xiaolin Temple…

Raimundo jumped off of Dojo and headed to his room, only telling his friends that he needed some alone time. When night came Raimundo was still awake, leaning against the back wall of his stall, he then pulled something out of the pocket of his hooded jacket, a small wooden puzzle box.

He knew by now everyone else would be asleep so he got up and snuck out of the room and headed to the green house, where he made his way to the end of the room and opened the secret door and entered the secret room, Wuya had told him of the Heylin see and it didn't take much to figure out where it was, but that wasn't all that was hidden in that room, fore the one thing he truly wanted from the temple was there.

Raimundo made his way to the back of the room before pulling out one of the Shen Gong Wu he had yet to return to the vault "Serpents Tail" he declared and flew through the floor, it was empty except for one alter, where four black bands stood upright, awaiting their chosen users. Once he reached the ground he deactivated the Shen Gong Wu and approached the alter where the bands stood and picked up the one on the centre left, it was black with a silver gem in it that had a wind insignia engraved into it, around the gem was a engraved dragon that surrounded the gem with it's body. Raimundo then smirked before using the Golden Tiger Claws.

Raimundo transported to an old abandoned, Heylin temple, which was mostly in ruins, but was satisfactory, Raimundo then made his way to what looked like a Shen Gong Wu vault, before pulling out the puzzle box which contained Wuya, he then opened the box with little effort, freeing the dark spirit once again.

"Wahahaha" cackled the ghostly witch "Free again" she then noticed who freed her "What! You, is this some sort of sick joke?" Cried the old witch.

"No I just didn't like how you were doing things and needed something from the temple and the only way to get it out was to be let back in, otherwise I'd never be able to get close enough to it" Raimundo explained with a dark smirk.

"Oh and what is that" Wuya asked.

"This" Raimundo said as he held up his left wrist where a black band lay "The shadow band of the dark dragon of the wind" Raimundo answered. Wuya let out a gasp.

"You really are evil, to even consider wearing that thing" Wuya stated stunned.

"Yeah, but I have no desire to take over the world, especially the way you did, I just want power and recognition" Raimundo stated before placing the Shen Gong Wu he had in the Heylin temple vault, the Serpents Tail, Lotus Twister, Golden Tiger Claws and Reversing Mirror.

"So you kept the wu, perfect, though I would appreciate it if you gave me my body back" Wuya stated.

"I'll consider it, but don't hold your breath, I have no interest of living in someone's shadow especially when it comes to power" Raimundo replied.

"How about this you restore me and I teach you how to use my powers, you'll be my apprentice and your power will know no limits" Wuya exclaimed.

"mmmm…I'll consider it, but I am not going to be less than you" Raimundo replied before meditating, and taking on an astral form to rest his body while he planned what he would do next and decide if he should restore Wuya or leave her as a disembodied floating spirit.

A/N Tell me what you think and I may continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Raimundo's eyes snapped open to the sound of Wuya sensing a new Shen Gong Wu, The Shard Of Lightening, Raimundo then headed towards the Heylin Vault and took the Golden Tiger Claws and the Serpents Tail, he and Wuya then set off and began heading for the new Wu.

Meanwhile At The Xiaolin Temple…

The monks were confused beyond belief of the disappearance of the dragon of the wind "Where do you think he went?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe he needed some more alone time after all he did bring bout the end of the world and then saved it" Clay proposed.

"No time for that now guys the Shard Of Lightening has just revealed itself" Dojo cried out as he came round the corner holding the Shen Gong Wu scroll, before enlarging and setting off to find the new Wu.

Cliff tops…

Dojo went in for a landing, terrified of the lightening, to be greeted by Jack Spicer 'Evil' Boy 'Genies' non of them knowing that Raimundo watched from above.

"Looks like we've got some company" Raimundo stated.

"It would appear so, so are you going to find the Wu or not?" Wuya screeched.

"Zip it Wuya" Raimundo stated before kicking a formation of rocks down the cliff, where the Shard Of Lightening was revealed, he then picked the Shen Gong Wu up, just as Jack Spicer appeared out of nowhere.

"What how did you find the Wu so fast?" Jack whined.

"I brought an old friend to help look for it" Raimundo replied as he grew a dark smirk, pulling his hood up, just as Wuya came from behind him.

"Wuya but how, I so you get trapped in a puzzle box" Jack stated.

"Yeah I let her out" Raimundo replied.

"So all that returning to the side of good was just an act" Jack stated before releasing mechanical claws from his backpack and grabbing the wu in Raimundo's hands.

"Yeah…now Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, the game is tag" Raimundo stated.

"Damn…I accept the challenge my Tangle Webcomb against your Serpents Tail" Jack replied.

"Fine by me Lets go Xiaolin Showdown" Raimundo cried. A circle of the cliff they stood on raised from the cliff as the rest of it fell down. The monks just stared from the side lines upon a ledge as they stared at Raimundo, outfits changing into the blue ninja outfits (in my version Raimundo took Master Fung's offer to become an apprentice), they then saw he was facing Jack, they then turned to see Jack beside them, just as his head shot off, still attached by a spring, going all over the place. It was then Omi spotted Wuya.

"Wuya?" Omi gasped at the sight of the witch.

"What you didn't think I'd stay in that box forever, now did you" Wuya cackled.

"Well another 1500 years would have been nice" Omi stated.

"Wait a minute who let you out?" Kimiko then questioned, it then all became clear with the next word heard.

"Gongetempai" the two of them cried, Raimundo then held up his band covered arm.

"Empower the Shadow Dragon Of The Wind" Raimundo declared, his outfit changing to a black version of the other one, his eyes turned crimson.

"Whoa nice trick but lets see you handle this Tangle Webcomb" Jack cried, jumping back as tentacles fired from his Wu.

"Serpents Tail" Raimundo cried, the tentacles went strait through him, before changing direction and hitting Jack, tying him up.

"Hey no fair" Jack whined as Raimundo floated down in front of him before becoming corporeal again, Jack's helicopter things came out and he began to fly away from Raimundo, while struggling against the Shen Gong Wu that bound him, which only became tighter the more he struggled, Raimundo then leapt into the air, using his wind element to fly up and hover in front of him before poking the centre of Jack's head with his index finger "Tag you lose" Raimundo stated with a dark smirk, things then returned to normal.

"Raimundo how could you return to the Heylin side again" Kimiko yelled at her friend.

"So you figured it out huh, well your too late" Raimundo laughed before pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws" Raimundo yelled before cutting open a portal and jumping through it, Wuya close behind him.

Xiaolin Temple…

The monks approached Master Fung and told him that Raimundo was still on the Heylin side, but that didn't trouble him by half as much as what Dojo told him did, that Raimundo had the Shadow Dragon Of The Wind Band.

"This is most troubling with that band this could really be then end of life as we know it" Master Fung stated.

"What is it with that band anyway?" Kimiko then asked.

Master Fung then let out a grave sigh "Long ago when the power of the chosen ones was forged and sent out to find the one to posses it…something else was made in case the power was ever destroyed or if the chosen ones turned to the Heylin side, so four mystical power bands were created, each bestowing one of the four elements of the Xiaolin dragons onto its owner. However, in order to keep and maintain balance the shadow bands were created, a dark version of the power bands and each of they bands are far more dangerous and powerful than any Shen Gong Wu. However, the bands don't just bestow power on the user but it increases their natural abilities ten fold and the dark bands make the user of the bands evil, the longer they're worn the darker the soul of the wearer becomes." Master Fung explained.

"Whoa…has anyone worn the bands before?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yes but only once, Chase Young got his hands on of the dark bands after he turned to the Heylin side, so Grand Master Dashi went after him, however, in order to defeat Chase he needed to use one of the power bands and when he went for one of them, he found Chase Young waiting for him, the battle began and Dashi was forced to put on a dark band or die and allow Chase Young all the power bands and in result he himself began to grow evil and he could sense it so he summoned a powerful blast and struck Chase, the explosion caused him to lose the band and be thrown out of the temple, where Master Monk Guan came out with his Spear Of Guan and Chase already weakened had to flee, however, when Master Monk Guan went to find Grand Master Dashi all he found was the corpse of his master, having died protecting the Power Bands so Master Monk Guan hid them both beneath the temple, However, he hid two of the dark bands somewhere else leaving a replicas in it's place so that if Chase or another was to try and use the power of the Dark Bands again they would have to find them first in places where they would most likely die and that's to say they find out the locations of the real ones to begin with" Master Fung explained.


	3. Chapter 3

One Week Later…

Raimundo was once again awakened by Wuya sensing a new Shen Gong Wu, the Crystal Glasses "hmm…a Shen Gong Wu that allows its wearer to see the future, could be useful" Raimundo thought allowed.

"So you'll go get it?" Wuya asked hopefully.

"No" Raimundo replied blatantly.

"What but why? You didn't even go after the Silver Manteray" Wuya screeched.

"Because I don't see the point of going after it when I could just take it from the monks, no doubt they'll have it, besides all I need is knowledge where the remaining power bands are, the four power bands have been scattered all over the world so were two of the shadow bands" Raimundo replied.

"What, you plan to use the powers of more than one of the shadow bands." Wuya screeched.

"Uh yeah, I want power and these bands give me more power than any Shen Gong Wu could…now then perhaps it's time I paid my old master a little visit" Raimundo replied as he grew a cunning smirk "Besides they have something I want" Raimundo stated before pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws" Raimundo yelled before opening a portal to the xiaolin temple, knowing his ex-friends would be out after the new Shen Gong Wu.

Xiaolin Temple…

Raimundo exited the portal inside the temple were the Shen Gong Wu was stored, Wuya then came out behind him "This ought to get the old goats attention" Raimundo stated before blast the floor with a dark orb of power, opening the Shen Gong Wu vault, he then headed down the stone stair case and took the Sword Of The Storm, it was then he heard someone enter the temple. He then used his increased power over wind to fly out of the vault to be greeted by Master Fung.

"Ah just the man I wanted to see" Raimundo stated.

"Return the Sword Of The Storm and I will allow you to leave" stated the old master.

"Oh is that so, well I'll leave taking the Sword Of The Storm and the information that you'll provide me with" Raimundo replied.

"Information?" asked the confused Master Fung.

"Yeah, like the location of the remaining Shadow Power Bands" Raimundo replied.

"You will never know there location" Roared the old master before launching at Raimundo, only to go strait through him.

"Did you forget so soon Master Fung I'm the dragon of the wind" Raimundo stated as he began to glide above the ground and turned to face the old monk "Observe" Raimundo stated before creating a tornado around him, limiting his take in of oxygen. The old monk fell to his knees and gripped his neck, he could barley breath.

It was then Dojo landed outside and the monks noticed gusts of wind thundering into the temple where the Shen Gong Wu vault was, they all then ran into the temple and were shocked to see Raimundo attacking their master, Raimundo then looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw Omi holding the Crystal Glasses, he was surprised by the fact there was a large man he'd never seen before though.

"Sword Of The Storm" Raimundo yelled as he sent a tornado at Omi before manipulating it, using it to take the Crystal Glasses, he then caused the tornado to vanish and for the glasses to fall upon his face allowing him to see the future and the locations of the remaining power bands, he then grinned darkly before freeing Master Fung from the tornado allowing the old man his precious oxygen, he then took his leave with the Golden Tiger Claws to plan his journey to find the remaining power bands, knowing that he would be unable to use the Golden Tiger Claws to go there due to powerful magic that surrounded the area, leaving the Crystal Glasses behind seeing no more use for them, much to Wuya's dismay.

The monks then rushed to there master, hours later Master Fung began to tell them what Raimundo had wanted "So Rai's after the remaining Shadow Bands…why not just go for the other shadow band that's here" Kimiko asked.

"Because it is the Earth Shadow Band and due to it been the exact opposite of the Wind Shadow Band and so Raimundo needs to obtain the other two shadow bands of fire and water in order to obtain the earth band without been consumed by the darkness completely" Master Fung explained.

"So what should we do to stop him?" Omi asked.

"Get to the shadow bands first, much like then Shen Gong Wu they can be used to cause a xiaolin showdown, however, when the band is won in order to unlock its power it would need to be won back not stolen, so if you can win one of the shadow bands Raimundo will be temporally stopped and if you can win his shadow band he will be stopped for a long time, however, in order to win his band another must be wagered meaning the one to challenge him would be at risk of becoming evil themselves" Master Fung explained.

"So if we win his band and find the others it'll stop him for good?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

"Well those won in a xiaolin showdown can't be stolen if he wants there power and he would be unable to use the earth band because it's his opposite and thus incompatible with him unless he obtains and masters the other three first and unfortunately he has already mastered the wind one, so if you can obtain the other bands and his he will be stopped from using the shadow bands…unless he seeks out the original power bands, however, if he does he may return to the side of good" Master Fung explained.


End file.
